


The Arrangement

by Bennie133



Series: The Arrangements [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem!Tobirama - Freeform, living Izuna!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: She had to make a decision, now. Both men seemed to busy in their silent showdown to notice anything else, teeth bared. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. “Anija. I'll do it.”





	The Arrangement

This. This was utterly ridiculous. Looking between the two men with their teeth bared, Tobirama made her decision. Carefully, she placed her hand on her big brother's shoulder. “Anija. I'll do it.” A calm statement, her words were spoken carefully.

Hashirama turned his head towards her, locking eyes with his precious baby sister. “Tobi, we can find someone else to-”

“Don't call me that.” With a frown, she lowered her voice so that only he could hear her, “You want this peace. You've fought for it. And while almost all of us are weary, we are also tired of this war. You spoke of peace, and we gave you our ears. So now, I'll do what I must to help you secure it.” She promised. She looked over to the clan head of the Uchiha, Madara. “I personally accept your clans' demand, Uchiha.”

Tilting his head towards her, he slowly relaxed his body, the tension melting away. “Very well, then. That's everything the elders from my clan have asked for.” Madara said, closing the scroll he had carried with him for their meeting. After tucking it into one of his pouches, he looked at the younger Senju sibling. “Thank you for considering the wishes of my elders. We shall return home and relay what has happened here.” With a small motion from his hand, he called his brother Izuna to his side. “I suggest we meet personally, in the near future to further discuss this.” With a small bow, the two Uchiha's turned to make their way. After a step, Madara returned his gaze to Hashirama, then to Tobirama, “Since we are now to be engaged, if you are willing, you may call me by my given name, Senju.”

Tobirama tried to keep her face neutral, though a brow raised. “Then perhaps you should call me by mine, Madara.” She replied flippantly.

With the smallest of smirks, Madara nodded. “Very well, Tobirama. We'll send a messenger later. Farewell.”

Carefully, the Uchiha's left, leaving the Senju siblings alone. Hashirama turned tearful eyes to his sister, “You didn't have to.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her. “We could have found someone else.”

Tobirama shook her head, placing a hand calculatingly on his back, giving a few pats. “I'm the best one suited for this. It would only make sense for someone directly related to the clan head to accept an offer of marriage, and everyone else would be petrified at the idea.” She answered calmly. “Also, I'm strong enough to handle him at least, in the event something were to happen.”

Hashirama sighed dramatically before more tears came to his eyes. “My little sister is going to be a wed woman! You're growing up right before my eyes, Tobi!” He whined, clinging to her.

Grimace set firmly on her face, she tried to pry him away from herself before he could go on about anything she wasn't ready to hear about. It had been simpler just moments ago. What a strange day this was turning into. It had started out simple enough...

 

 

 

It was the day of the official meeting between the Senju and Uchiha clan, between Hashirama and Madara. They would each bring one other member with them as representatives within a mile radius, any others of their clans had to stay farther back. Unofficially, the Uchiha brothers had met up with the Senju siblings, directly after one of the battles between their clans. After a bout of mercy from Tobirama, sparing Izuna's life, Hashirama reached out once more, crying out to a lost friend about peace. After having almost lost his last brother, Madara relented, and called for a retreat, though he and Izuna moved with Hashirama and Tobirama to a new location. There they discussed meeting in a months time, and that there would be no attacks on each other.

Slowly, Tobirama tightened the straps of her armor around her, fastening them into place. She picked up her faceplate, lifting it up and clasping it into her band that kept it in place, tucked nicely right underneath of her ponytail. After finishing adjustments to her attire, she placed her weapons on her, making sure they were snug and in the proper places. This may be a peace talk, but that didn't mean they could afford to be so careless.

Turning to her door, she frowned as she felt Hashirama's frantic energy. She walked out of her room, making sure to close her door behind her, before moving to the living room, crossing her arms as she watched her brother pace back and forth across the floors. "Anija, with your current pace, the floors will have to be replaced. Calm yourself." She muttered.

"Tobi!" Hashirama cried, flinging himself upon her, "I can't help it. I'm so excited and nervous! This has been my dream for years, and it's finally happening, we have to make sure this goes well!"

Letting out a huff of annoyance, Tobirama rolled her eyes. "Why must you persist with that dreaded nickname?" She protested, brow raised. "As long as we keep our wits about us, and stay alert, it will be fine. None of the demands from the elders were obtuse, most concerned legitimate issues. If the Uchiha are capable of being reasonable, then this meeting should not meet an early demise, that is."

With an excited nod, Hashirama gave his beaming smile, "Yes, it'll be great!" Then, without moments noticed, he dropped down, arms wrapped around his legs and his face tucked into his arms. "What if I mess it up and make things go horribly? Then the village won't happen...." he sighed.

Tobirama stared him down before grabbing his collar and simply dragging him out of the house, only letting go when he stopped sulking and began to walk alongside her. "Honestly, anija. As head of the clan, perhaps you could spare the effort to be collected and not quite so easily disturbed."

Hashirama just smiled at her, "But then I wouldn't be the same anija you've always had!" He pointed out. Well, there was no refuting that.

Before they could make it out of the compound, their cousin Touka came running up to them. "Hash! Tobes!" She called, catching up to them. Panting a bit, she reached out for Hashirama, pulling him close and resting her forehead against his. "Be careful out there." She stepped away and pulled Tobirama close, doing the same to her. "Keep each other safe."

Tobirama nodded, "There's no need to fret, I'll sense if anything is wrong." She assured her cousin. Placing a hand on her arm, she nodded. "Keep the compound safe, Touka."

Giving a small nod, Touka nodded, flexing an arm for show. "I'll drop anyone who comes down to the ground." She said with a smirk, waving them off.

The siblings made their way out of the Senju compound, silence falling between them as they started their trek. Being careful and cautious, they made their way to the previously agreed on neutral grounds, Tobirama actively using her sensing abilities to search for miles around them, making sure no one else was near who shouldn't be there. Nothing was out of place, and she felt the two familiar chakra signatures waiting, feeling apprehensive. Well, at least she wasn't the only one.

Hashirama moved into the clearing, giving the Uchiha's a soft smile. "I'm glad you're here," He said softly. "Perhaps I could make us something to discuss over?"

“That would be appreciated,” Madara responded, waving with a hand a little to tell Hashirama to go right on ahead. 

Izuna activated his Sharingan, “Nothing funny, Senju.”

Tobirama frowned, keeping her eyes away from his. While she was quite well versed in escaping genjutsu, she couldn't afford to take any chances here.

 

 

 

With a small glance towards her older brother, Tobirama let out a quiet sigh. Hashirama was going over the peace treaties with the Uchiha, and while she understood that he trusted Madara implicitly, it did not mean that he should let his guard down so much. It seemed Madara was also more relaxed. Though anija had made a table and seats for them to sit on, so perhaps that lent to some of it. Sparing another glance towards Izuna, their eyes met for a brief moment. Well, at least he was on guard. She decided perhaps she should tune back into the conversation that anija was having. She had tuned out when they were discussing the Senju clans demands, already knowing them by heart after going through the scroll herself, so that she would be more aware of their outside surroundings with her sensing abilities.

There was no need to listen, she and anija had discussed what could be compromised, she knew he would not fail her clan with the utmost important matters that had to be attended too. However, it seemed Hashirama had finished with their list since Madara was now opening his own scroll, the demands from the Uchiha, while her brother put away theirs. This was the second meeting that they held on neutral grounds, but this was the first official meeting of clans. Earlier had been the Uchiha taking the olive branch that the Senju held out, as one might say. However; even if the first meeting went well, she was apprehensive. They had been at war so long, and even slowly integrating together as the two clan heads wished, it would be no easy task. While cooperation was needed on both sides, the trust had still not been earned, though the effort to afford some trust is what lent them the ability to even be in the same room, she supposed.

Giving her attention to the scroll being laid out, she inched slightly closer, wishing she could see the words from her vantage point. How frustrating.

“Many of your elders requests about land and resources match the requests from our elders, so I won't go over those with you when we've already discussed them,” Madara began, looking over his written notes, “However, there are several that need to be discussed.” He paused, looking at Hashirama, “Once we've started running the village a bit more smoothly, I'm sure many things will change for all of us. Until that point,” he glanced down at his scroll, lips set in a firm line, “We would ask that any issues that may arise from our family, you will allow punishments to be dealt with on our own, in a way we see fit. We shall make sure that it is harsh enough, but until we're united as a village, we shall continue to deal with our own by ourselves as we have done for many years.”

Agreeing, Hashirama nodded, “Of course, I see no issue with that as long as it is taken care of, we shall do the same. What else?”

Madara read through his list more, “As for setting up the village, we would like to have the right to deny entrance to our compound if we so see fit. If we have given trust to a particular person, then it would not be an issue for them to join us, however, if we were to feel hostile intent, then we should be able to deny them access to the area of our homes, in protection for our people.” He met Hashirama's eyes, “While we may not trust easily, once we trust someone, we do so until we are proven to have trusted wrong.” He stated.

Tobirama frowned, it was fair to ask that much. Though she didn't see anyone trusting each other soon. How often would the Uchiha children leave their compound, to be able to come and play with the Senju children? Would they be slandered against without being aware, and dealing with the prejudice of children against their own, and not truly being together as one? It was risky, even if a fair request. Still, she wasn't in a place to disagree with it, because they would deny access to anyone they thought would cause harm or trouble as well.

“While some may have issues with that, I see it as fair. We both should be able to deny access to anyone we think may cause issues, Madara. I'm alright with that, as well. However, I do think we should have a few people from each group allowed to enter anyway, for precaution.” Hashirama added, “I would give you access to ours, and I would like the same invitation. We cannot let it become that we are a village then still hidden away from each other, there must be something to allow us to meet with each other even if we do not leave our homes, to forge a friendship with time.”

Ah, wise words, brother. Tobirama nodded ever so slightly in agreement, putting in her own two cents, “I believe the clan heads should be permitted to go into each section should they wish it, unless given a good reason as to why it would not be advisable, then perhaps someone you do not see as a possible threat. Someone who is not known for prowess.”

Madara tilted his head in thought, “That is agreeable.” He murmured, “We can discuss who these few select are later, once it becomes prominent.” With a quiet hum, he looked down at his list. “I know we've talked about schools and hospitals, we wish to be able to contribute to that as much as we may. You and I once talked about it when we were younger, the idea of multiple teachers with many young children. Some of the Uchiha are interested in this idea and would like to be part of the teaching. As for medics, we do not have as many as you do, but they've always been excellent to us. In short, we want to make sure everyone has the same opportunities in the village.”

With a smile, Hashirama nodded, “Yes, honestly, that would be great. That gives everyone chances to learn to work together, and giving examples to the children that we can get along, and that there does not have to be any bloodshed between us.”

Giving a pleased look in return, Madara relaxed a bit, “Excellent. Not as the head of the clan, but, as your friend, Hashirama...” Madara gave him a small smile, “I do think we might have a working chance at this, after all.”

Excitedly, Hashirama began to frantically nod, “Yes, of course, we do!” He exclaimed, absolutely beaming. “Once everything gets ironed out, things will get better! We can have our childhood dream! And we won't have to worry about the elderly or the children as fiercely, and no more lives will be lost in vain.”

Madara gave a nod of agreement, before frowning a bit. “There's one last request from the elders to show good faith.” He messed with the scroll, what appeared to almost be fidgeting.

Hashirama hummed, “Nothing you've asked has been unreasonable thus far, I'm sure it will be fine.” He said with a wave of his hand.

Frowning, Madara leaned forward a bit resting his chin on top of his now folded hands propping him up, “They wish for a marriage between clans. A show of faith, to show how committed the Senju are of merging with the Uchiha.”

While it wasn't uncommon, the idea threw Tobirama for a loop, though she kept her calm. A Senju, marrying a Uchiha? They hadn't discussed this outcome at all. Typically, a marriage between clans for a peace treaty meant a marriage between the two clan heads families...

Being the only female directly related to Hashirama alive, and the fact that there were only males from the Uchiha clan, that meant the marriage would fall onto her, as it couldn't be her brother. And while Touka was their cousin, this was not something they could ask of her, nor could it be any other Senju woman. While Senju did not deny any of their women the right to fight alongside the men, most were happy to be able to defend their homes and take care of the children and the compound. Suddenly asking one to marry a Uchiha when they were so weary would be almost cruel as their leaders when they had provided so much support.

Still, that left two options, marry Izuna or Madara. She might have spared Izuna, but after battling with him for so long, she doubted they would be able to even live in the same house, let alone manage a marriage. The Uchiha's most likely came to the same conclusion, and were trying to marry their clan head, giving him the complete responsibility, should this union between all of them go awry. If he couldn't manage to be around a Senju, that would be enough proof to the other Uchiha's that this village was pointless, even if it was unfair to ask that of a person. What cruel elders, giving a double-sided blade of a request to their clan head. While he had the rights to say no, it would give them leverage. It was wiser of him to agree to this request, even if he himself had not wished for it, either.

Hashirama blinked at his childhood friend, “Marriage? Between whom?” He asked stupidly. Suddenly, the urge to smack him had returned. It was not a new feeling for the female Senju.

“The way that makes sense would be for the head families to unite,” Madara stated simply. Perhaps he wouldn't have to spell it out, however, he knew how dense Hashirama could be sometimes.

Tobirama watched the unsure expression on her brothers face turn into confusion, to understanding, and then finally, complete realization. “That would be... that would be my baby sister!” He wailed, standing up, pointing a finger at Madara. “You want me to wed off my sister?!”

Madara jumped off, “Well, that's typically how a marriage of peace treaties go! It gives a perfect example of Uchiha and Senju union, and it would solidify our bonds as a village!” He argued, hands waving in the air.

Hashirama's face screwed up, “I can't agree to that! Madara, how could you go along with that? And she'd, she'd have to marry you or Izuna, and honestly, there surely is someone better for the both of you! And this is so sudden! And she deserves a marriage of love!”

Yes, of cou- wait, better? Was he implying she would be a horrid wife? That even if there was a possibility of peace between their two clans, that she would not be capable of it? A bit miffed, Tobirama crossed her arms, eyes narrowing at her brother, “I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that for me, anija?” She asked calmly, ignoring everything else. Deep breaths. No yelling in front of the Uchiha. There was no reason to show her emotions here, they were unfit for a proper shinobi. 

Hashirama faced her, “That came out wrong, Tobi, sorry, but my point still stands, and-”

Slamming a fist on the table, Madara growled, “Will you shut up and just talk about this for once instead of going into one of your frequent fits?” He demanded.

Tobirama tensed, ready to move should she so need. Her eyes darted back in forth between the two men. After neither one made a move, she spared a moment to glance at Izuna, whose Sharingan had activated once more, his body tense. She could feel the worry and unease rolling off of him, still, there were no hostile intents. They truly were doing this for the village they believed in happening, or else it would have shown itself to her. This was their olive branch. The one condition that seemed to nonnegotiable. After all, how do you go back, and tell them the typical sign of a peace treaty had been denied?

She mentally scolded herself for not thinking this a possibility, however; she never thought their elders would make such a request after so much blood had been spilled between them. She had to make a decision, now. Both men seemed to busy in their silent showdown to notice anything else, teeth bared. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. “Anija. I'll do it.”

 

 

 

Despite any personal hesitation, Tobirama felt against marrying a Uchiha, let alone Madara, she now had the duty of an engaged shinobi. Which meant buying a gift for her soon to be husband, as so would he. A sign of goodwill for the marriage, and to pay their respects to each other personally. While she didn't know him as an individual, that didn't mean that she hadn't been observant of him against her brother when she could spare the moment. Though, with what she had in mind, making it seemed like a better choice. She had made her own swords and carrying pouches she used in battle since she was capable of doing so, so what she wanted to make was not too far out of the question. It just required a little bit of legwork, which was why she found herself out hunting on her own, a determined frown set upon her face.

She quietly stalked her prey, waiting for an opportune moment to catch him alone, walking across the branches of the tree, using ever the slightest amount of chakra to keep her balanced and clinging to the trees. When her target began to move away from his herd, she pulled out her kunai threaded with wire, wrapping chakra around it as well as her hand. She took a small breath, then exhaled as she threw her weapon, watching as it began to soar past her target. Yanking on the wire, she manipulated it to wrap around his neck. With a startled cry, the buffalo attempted to pull away, but she ground herself against the tree, pulling him ever closer, making sure her chakra was not too sharp to cut him. It was simply meant to be a leash as she lead him away. The other buffalo who heard his cry made their way away from the perceived danger, leaving them alone.

After the initial attempt to flee, the buffalo eventually stopped fighting against her pull when he could not escape. She walked down the tree, cautious as she reached out, petting his forehead. “Hello, boy.” She murmured, voice soft to not spook him and cause distress. With a small smile when he did not move away, she leaned in and nuzzled against his neck. “I'm sorry that I'm taking you away, but I have need of you. Come along now.” She said, leading him away from his family. “Don't worry, I won't let any of you go to waste in honor of your life.” She assured him, even if he could not really understand what she was saying to him.

Taking him back to the compound didn't take near as long as she thought it might, even knowing that these water buffalo were some of the more gentle of their kind. She got a few curious gazes from her people, but she paid them no mind as the made her way home, taking the buffalo to the backyard and carefully tying him to one of the many trees they had. “Stay here.” She instructed, watching him before turning to go inside.

Quickly fetching the tools and knives she would need, she stopped in the kitchen, looking out their window at the buffalo. She would need to bring a dish of water and a large bowl of salt, and wrappings. There was no point in letting perfectly good meat go to waste when all she really had needed was his hide. She and Hashirama could keep some of the meat for themselves, and sell the extra to someone who was in need. Taking all the supplies took a bit of maneuvering on her part, but eventually, she had it out. 

She laid out a tarp near the buffalo, pulling her hunting knife close. She loosened the wire, pulling him over. She pet his head gently a few more times, nuzzling once more against him. “Thank you for your sacrifice.” She murmured, taking the knife and cutting his throat quickly and deep. She held onto him as he thrashed around until he began to still, lowering him down onto the work area, allowing the blood to drain out onto the tarp. Once she sensed his life had left him completely, she began to work quick, cutting and skinning him. Several hours passed as she worked, moving from skinning to carving, cleaning the meat before salting it and wrapping it tightly in cloth and fastening it closed to preserve it. By the time she was done separating all parts of his body, it was nearing dusk. She wiped the sweat off her brows as she felt Hashirama approach her.

“Fast work as always, Tobirama.” He hummed, kneeling down next to where she sat. “Is this for the glove?”

Nodding, she dipped her knives into the bowl of bloodied water, cleaning it off as well as she could out here. “Would you mind taking in the meat and the dishes while I clean the area?” She questioned, wiping her blade with a free cloth, removing the remaining blood and water from her blade.

“Of course.” He answered, giving her a smile. “I'm sure he'll appreciate your gift.” He told her, patting her shoulder. She gave a noncommittal hum in response as he began to clear away the packed meat and dishes, dumping out the now useless water.

She made a simple water release sign with her hand, calling the water to her with her chakra, and she allowed it to clear away the blood spilled from the buffalo, as well as to douse her tools, cleaning them in the same process. When she was satisfied with her work, she grabbed the remaining skin and used the kunai and wire to hang it to dry. She would have to finish it later.

 

 

 

After a few weeks, in the early morning, a group of the Senju's and Uchiha met where Hashirama and Madara had once decided would become their new village. While the atmosphere was heavy, caution from both sides, it only took seeing Madara and Hashirama to shake hands before they stopped being quite so nervous. Tobirama was glad for the simple fact that everyone being so on edge was disconcerting when she could sense it all so well.

After a brief talk to all of the people gathered, Madara and Hashirama devised the plan to start the days work. The Uchiha would burn down the forests, and Tobirama would follow their flames with her water so only the area they wanted would be cleared. Other Senju's who knew some basic earth jutsus would go behind her and flatten the ground, and some of the Uchiha would help with cutting down other trees and Hashirama would use his mokuton to help lay down the fundamental buildings of the village they agreed should be set up first. Throughout the day, they began to rely on each other's abilities more heavily, allowing them to truly work well and efficiently. Most of them were on the younger side, not as tainted by their war, which made the progress easier as well compared to some of the older shinobi. While the trust was still easily fragile, it felt like a huge step had been taken on both sides, and for once, something good was coming out of it. 

Tobirama and Hashirama were introduced by Madara to some of his fellow members during a break to eat lunch, though Tobirama decided the one most worth noting had been one named Hikaku. She had never known his name, but she had seen him in their battles, and he was not to be taken lightly. The air he had about him had been refreshing though. It was more curiosity than fear, and he was easy to talk to, trading information that hadn't been overtly personal. While she wasn't good at small talk, it hadn't been the worst experience she had talking to another person.

After their hard days work, Tobirama felt a bit of pride blooming in herself and several others. Looking at the flattened ground, a few buildings up thanks to Hashirama, and so much wood ready to be used to start building prepared mostly by the Uchiha, and some of the Senju, she could finally envision herself the start of a village. And wasn't that quite the revelation?

Glancing around at all of the tired faces of their people, she felt content. A long journey indeed, and still ongoing, but worth the process, it felt like. She noticed Madara walking over with a satchel, and clutched onto hers. They had agreed to proceed with gifts after working today, and she felt a bit of unease about it. Hashirama was close by if she needed him, conversing animatedly with some Uchiha's, his friendly personality already rearing its head. She turned to her fiance, gaze calm and collected.

When he reached her, he tilted his head in greeting, “Tobirama.” He said in a clipped voice.

She responded in the same manner. “Madara.” She eyed him and his satchel. While curious, she still was wary of him, engaged or not. He had caused countless injuries to her brother, though the same could be said about herself. She found herself wondering if they would be able to share the same environment in any sort of real peaceful manner.

They continued to stare at each other for several moments, before he opened his satchel, pulling out a parcel wrapped in paper and string. He reached out, offering it to her. Hesitantly, she took it from his hand, observing it a moment. After a moment she carefully opened it, pulling out a beautiful set of brushes and ink sticks, as well as a plate to ground the sticks with water to create ink. Looking at it with appreciation, she gave a small nod. “Thank you.” She voiced, tucking it away in her own satchel, before pulling out a cloth wrapped gift for him, reaching it out to him in return.

Madara took it from her hands gently, untying the string. Surprise lit his face as he eyed the falcon glove she had handmade for him. “This is not something I had imagined to receive. How did you know?” He asked her, fingers running over the stitching.

“You occasionally had feathers in your hair. I noticed them. I took an educated guess. I hope it's to your satisfaction, I don't usually work with leather other than crafting my own pouches. I think it should fit you well enough.” She answered a bit pleased it was well received, despite the fact it was Madara himself.

Another look of surprise crossed his face as he looked at her. “You made it yourself?” He looked at the glove again, carefully fitting his hand inside, squeezing his hand to test it out. “It fits well, thank you. I am sure I will make use of it.”

Unsure what to say now, Tobirama simply made a humming noise, letting silence fall over them. They continued to simply stand there, not moving away. It wasn't until Hashirama bounded over happily that the silence was broken. “Tobi, it's getting late, and everyone else is leaving.” He said with a pout, sad that the people he was talking to had all begun to excuse themselves. Unlike him, not everyone had the unlimited energy to work all day and then socialize.

Rolling her eyes, Tobirama gave an annoyed sighed. “As we should be. I noticed a few of ours have already started the journey home.” She stated, narrowing her eyes at her brother. “Why must you always defile my name so?” She asked with slight exasperation.

Hashirama let out a whine, “Madara, is your brother so cruel to you as well?” He asked, dramatically sighing, sinking into one of his depressed moods.

Madara's eye twitched, “Will you stop being like that?” He roused hands on his hips. “It's not the end of the world every time something doesn't go your way, you know that?” Hashirama sunk even lower to the ground, muttering under his breath of how no one loved him anymore. With a slight growl, Madara pushed him over with his foot and knocked him to down completely, “Stupid Senju, saying things you know aren't true.” He said with a glare, though it wasn't really angry.

While annoyed by how easy it was for him to be casual with Hashirama, she was thankful someone else was willing to yell at him for a change of pace. Catching Madara's attention, she gave a small bow, “We really must be retiring for the night. Thank you again.” She spoke politely, before grabbing Hashirama and hauling him up. “Let's go, anija.”

“Fiiine!” Hashirama relented, before looking at Madara and beaming, waving frantically, “See you tomorrow~!” He yelled as Tobirama pulled him away. Madara gave a small wave back, before shaking his head and heading off to collect his brother.

 

 

The next few following weeks they rotated in new people into the group of workers, exposing everyone to each other. As houses were brought up, they slowly moved in a few shinobi as well as some of their civilians, most of who were their farmers so they could begin to grow crops in the area and their livestock. It took almost two months of work, but the village had been finished. During that time Tobirama and Madara did not talk much, and most of the little time they did was spent fighting and bickering, arguing over anything they could. Hashirama had recently finished their house, and moving their things in together had been a bit of a disaster. It was a lot of 'No Tobirama, research equipment doesn't get to clutter the living room,' and 'I refuse to have such distasteful things in eyesight, Madara,' and so forth. Hashirama had created much of their furniture as he had for himself, meaning they had less to move in for themselves, and their siblings got to keep the old furniture. 

There were certain things they were too stubborn to have moved, so things seemed randomly tossed together, but with Hashirama's help and Izuna's, it slowly began to resemble a house. While the house might have seemed big enough for multiple people, it didn't feel like it to Tobirama. They had their bedroom, and separate rooms for personal use upstairs, a guest room, and a bathroom, and downstairs was the inside porch, the kitchen, a room for laundry, and the living room. Outside an enclosure for Madara's falcons was built, as well as a pond for their enjoyment. There was enough space for a personal garden, which Tobirama hoped they would fill with herbs and a few vegetables.

What surprised Tobirama the most though, was despite the fact she and Madara still did not get along, she and Izuna had struck up a friendship of sorts. Perhaps being the younger siblings of the clan heads gave them something they both related too, but she didn't mind spending some time with the younger Uchiha.

Hashirama and Izuna left before dusk fell, having their own houses to take care of, leaving Tobirama alone with Madara. After they finished unpacking their things, Tobirama eyed Madara warily. They wouldn't be wed until tomorrow, so she supposed she was to stay with Hashirama one last night, but they had ended up moving all of her belongings here. It seemed strange to her that Hashirama had not waited to go home with her though. Was he not expecting her to? It would be a pain to simply take things with her to Hashirama's, only to return it here once more. “I'll be heading home for the night then, with anija.” She mentioned to Madara, looking at their newly created 'home'. It wasn't home yet, and she didn't feel like it would be for a while longer. Much longer.

Madara frowned, “Why don't you stay here, Tobirama? I can stay at Izuna's.” He offered. 

Tobirama hummed, “I believe it is rude to kick someone out of their own house.” She replied easily.

At that, Madara faced her, eyes narrowed. “It is your house as well, as much as it is mine. I would think to make my soon to be wife leave the house would be even ruder, don't you?”

Hmpf. By that logic it was true, but she didn't feel like losing this debate. “Perhaps so, be as we are not yet wedded by shinobi code, I highly doubt anyone else would care. It's no issue for me to leave for the night.”

Madara growled a bit, “Why do you always have to make everything so complicated? I was trying to be nice!” He yelled at her.

“Who said I was searching for any niceties from you?” She challenged heatedly, crossing her arms.

Madara went to shout at her but managed to snap his mouth shut. He glared at her with such an intensity she didn't know was possible, and it kept her quiet, waiting for his next words. After a deep breath, he leveled with her, “How about this? You can take the bed upstairs, I'll stay on the couch.”

Tobirama hadn't been expecting for him to try and compromise with her like that. It may have been a silly fight, but she was used to his harsh words with a cutting bite, not him trying to hold himself back as he dealt with her. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable. All of this simply over where they would stay for the night. “If you wish.” She voiced, uncrossing her arms. Why did it even matter who stayed here, anyway?

Nodding affirmation, Madara muttered out an, “Of course.” He took another deep breath, “I'm going to grab my nightclothes and change in the bathroom, then the bedroom is all yours.” He declared, turning and stomping up their stairs.

Tobirama looked around her new living room feeling a bit puzzled about their interactions. She was most confident in knowing he didn't really care for her, that he should dislike her, so the fact that he was trying to have her stay at their house, it must have meant something. Too tired to try and figure things out, she sat on their couch. Hashirama did excellent with the woodwork, and the cloth pattern they had found was not horrible, being a simple dark green. Since it was freshly stuffed, it was rather cozy. It was unreal sharing a house with someone who wasn't family, let alone a friend, that you were to wed the next day. Hearing Madara pad into the bathroom and closing the door, she decided to sneak upstairs to their bedroom, feeling like there was something she needed to do. She was still frustrated, wasn't happy with their arrangement. That didn't mean she did not know how to be decent, though.

With a frown, she grabbed one of the extra blankets they had and a pillow, sneaking back downstairs. She fluffed the pillow and laid out the blanket, covering the couch. There, she did something nice.

Still, a bit miffed over their conversation, however, she headed for the kitchen. She found the kettle and moved it over their stove, finding a match and lighting the oil inside. She let the water begin to heat, staring angrily at the kettle as if she expected the tea it would produce to solve her issues. If only it were so simple. She faced the living room to watch Madara walk to the couch, pausing when he noticed the blanket and pillow. His sleep yukata was a deep blue, and he had tied his hair up with a ribbon. While she wouldn't admit it out loud, it was quite the fetching sight. Walking to the door frame between rooms, she peered in. “I'm making myself some tea. Would you perhaps also enjoy a cup?” She asked quietly to keep her voice even, to hide her current frustrations.

Facing her, Madara gave a small nod. “I would appreciate it.” He spoke, hiding his mouth behind his hand as he yawned.

Tobirama made a humming noise before slipping upstairs, heading to the bedroom. She made her way to her dresser, pulling out her own yukata, a soft maroon, she changed quickly while letting her hair down, folding her clothes and putting them away for now. She would wash them later. Stepping back downstairs, she felt Madara watching her as she moved her way into the kitchen, and determined to pay him no heed as she waited for the water to boil.

What felt like an eternity later, the water was finally ready. She pulled two cups out of the cupboards, placing the tea powder in the bottom before pouring the water, watching it mix itself as it swirled. She gave it a good swirl with a spoon anyway, before blowing out the stove and attentively grabbing the cups, making sure not to spill as she traversed to the living room. She sat next to Madara, gently handing him the cup, before blowing softly at the top of her own, tentatively taking a sip. 

They sat in complete silence while they drank their teas respectively, not once looking at the other. Typically, Tobirama enjoyed the silence, but she was unaccustomed to it with Madara, and it unnerved her for a reason she couldn't describe. She tried to think of her latest research with fuinjutsu, but she couldn't concentrate on it. She found herself surprised when it was she herself who broke the silence. “Are you anxious about tomorrow, or finding yourself with regrets?” While Madara was not easy to get along with, she was well aware that it would be hypocritical to think it was easier to get along with herself. Other adults were not her expertise, animals and children were another story.

Turning his face to her, peering at her, he set down his empty cup on the little table in front of them. “No, not anxious.” He answered finally, shifting to face her easier. “Nor do I have any regrets, after seeing what has become of this village already, even though it's just begun to breathe its first year.” He stated, staring at her. “And you?”

Frowning, she set her cup down as well, facing him as well. “I have no regrets, I did everything for anija's dream of peace. I suppose, also for yours then, since you two dreamed of it together.” She added on carefully. “I am... not anxious, but I am, quite frankly, uneasy about this.” She said, waving between them. “I hardly see this becoming something having a positive effect.”

With a snort, Madara shook his head. “We are not quite seeing the same situation, then.” He gradually reached his hand out, taking hers in his own. “While we are typically fighting, much to everyone's chagrin, right now, we are not. I do not know if I could ever come to love you like a wife should deserve from her husband, but I do wish to at least become a good companion to you. To offer you a safe place to sleep, someone you can eventually rely on. It will take time and effort on our part, but that's no different than from our clans.” He murmured quietly.

Staring at their hands together, Tobirama listened to his words, absorbing them. “Perhaps we can learn to get along then.” Looking up to see Madara looking at her so sincerely, she shook their hands, pulling hers back to herself, uncomfortable. “It's getting late. We should go to bed.” She murmured, reaching for their cups. She stood up, collecting herself enough to simply walk to the kitchen, leaving the cups in the sink for the morning. Stepping into the living room to reach the stairs, she made eye contact with Madara. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Tobirama.” He half whispered. He watched as she made her way up the stairs swiftly, before falling back onto the couch, pulling the blanket out and over on top of himself. Perhaps he was being foolish, but something told him given time, they could indeed become more than friends. It was just a fleeting emotion, but he felt it deeply nonetheless.

 

 

 

Despite the fact most weddings were a joyous occasion and merry, their wedding was so silent in the beginning. Madara wore the traditional black kimono,  his clan's symbol adorning his back. Tobirama's white kimono was the same with her clan's symbol, however, she wore her hair down, and after Touka convinced her, she had simple light blue flowers scattered throughout. Standing face to face, Tobirama and Madara held their respective rings in their hands as they listened to the ordained Uchiha who was going over their vows with them. After repeating back the same words, about sharing in each other's strengths and weaknesses,  and relying on each other, they exchanged rings. Then, a red string was tied around her left hand, and Madara's right, binding them together. The symbol of unity for shinobi.  The Uchiha elder gave a small nod, “You are now wedded shinobi, bonded together, bringing even closer a newfound peace for all of the gathered. You may now partake in the ending ceremony.”

Tobirama paused. It seemed like she had been forgetting some things lately. For example, that you were supposed to kiss when you got married. Slowly looking up at Madara's face, she simply stared. For too long it seemed. A cough from Izuna could be heard from the front of the gathering, spurring Madara into action. He leaned forward, and instead of kissing her on the lips, he lightly kissed both cheeks instead.

When they turned to face their audience, Madara lifted their joined hands together with a small smile, “To the Senju and Uchiha's.” He declared. Hashirama's wails could be heard so easily, crying over how grown his baby sister was. It didn't take long until Touka gave him a smack on the shoulder to shut him up, though slowly, people joined in on the cheering for them.

Tobirama watched the excitement start to fill up their people. Truly theirs, now that they were bounded. After a moment, she looked at her new husband. “It won't cause issues with your family, knowing I've simply added your name to mine?” She questioned. She wasn't ever planning to get rid of her name, marriage or not. But, considering this village, she thought it wise to add the Uchiha name to her own.

With a small hum, Madara shrugged. “They will have to live with it.” He answered simply, before pulling her into the crowd. Surely mingling with their guests would be the worst part. While she was slowly learning the name of some of the Uchiha's, it was difficult to get them right when she was always introduced to so many people.

There were so many hugs from her brother and Touka, that Tobirama believed she was going to be suffocated to death before she ever made it to her house tonight with Madara. It was rather amusing getting an awkward hug from Izuna, welcoming her to the family. It was difficult mingling with the crowds when they had to keep the ribbon on until they made it home. Walking around, it felt like they shook hands with nearly the whole village, and Tobirama didn't know if she could keep this up for the rest of the night. Seeing Hashirama, Izuna, Touka, and Hikaku all talking, she decided now was her chance to carry out her new thought out plan.

Tugging on their hands, she pulled Madara away with her out of the center of the area, going to a spot where it was less congested. “While you're the leader of your clan and used to having inane chatter with people, I am not.” She whispered, eyeing anyone starting to come close to their way. “It wouldn't be a decent shinobi wedding if we didn't escape.”

Madara raised a brow, “Before refreshments?” He asked with a slight smirk, daring to give her hand a small squeeze. “We may leave. We've talked with almost everyone, there's no requirement for how long we stay.”

Satisfied with his answer, Tobirama stepped closer to him. “We could use my hiraishin, I've already marked the house with my seal.” She explained. “It's safe for multiple people, I take anija with me when it's needed.”

After a moment of thought, Madara gave a slow nod. “Very well, then.” He wondered how it would feel. Would it feel like anything or nothing at all? Before he could change his mind, Tobirama made a simple sign, teleporting them to their house. Leaning over against the side of his house, Madara had to stop and take several deep breaths, feeling rather woozy from the sensation.

“Ah, apologies. It slipped my mind the first few times are discomforting.” Tobirama apologized, simply waiting for him to get his bearings.

“I see.” Madara managed to breath out, standing up. Getting a grip on himself, he led them into their house, then began to unravel the red string around their hands. “I never will understand why we have to wear this silly thing during the reception, and not simply during the ceremony.” He huffed.

With a slight smirk, Tobirama shrugged, “Perhaps to show the hardships of marriage.” She offered. She knew the meaning behind the string, but she never quite grasped why they had to keep it on until they reached their home.

Madara looked at her, “Did you just make a joke, Senju?” He quizzed, smirking a bit.

Tobirama rolled her eyes, “No, that was an analogy, Uchiha.” She quipped, the sarcasm heavy on her tongue.

Unimpressed, Madara crossed his arms. “Apologies, how could I have thought perhaps we were trying for at least friendly?” he drawled, face tightening in annoyance.

Attempting to keep calm, she merely heightened her brows, “Once more, I never asked such niceties from your person be given. I forgot how slow you could be, Uchiha.”

“Ignorant Senju!” Madara cursed, “Was leaving our own wedding not a request for such niceties as you say? Was my agreement so horrid, because you simply wished for us to keep fighting or seek space?” He demanded, wanting answers.

“I tire of this squabble. So perhaps you are correct. I wish for space. I'm going out after I get out of this ridiculous custom of clothing.” She huffed out, pulling herself away from him. She made her way up the stairs, going to their room and making sure to close the door behind her. She looked at her dresser as she tore off the kimono, folding the clothes as she went, depositing them onto the wooden floor by the dresser. When she finished peeling off the garments, she pulled out her simple black slacks and black shirt she often wore, sliding the material over herself, trying not to snag any of the flowers. Once the clothes were on her, she attempted pulling out the flowers, but she could feel some desperately clinging to her hair regardless of how she worked her fingers. Then she'd leave the silly things for now. She grabbed her shoes, stepping into them and fastening them securely to her ankles, foregoing the typical wraps underneath.

It was so easy to feel the anger and frustration latched onto Madara's chakra, feeding into her own emotions. Disgusted with being in such close proximity, she moved to their window, opened it, and slipped out, shutting it behind her before she allowed herself to drop to the ground outside of their house. She glanced back at her 'husband' as he stepped outside, arms crossed as he stared her down. With a flick of her hair, she turned forward, marching off their property. Once out of eyesight, she compressed her chakra to hide and flung her body with her chakra, flickering across the Uchiha property until she reached forest outside of the village. Still, she did not slow down, kept going, simply wanting distance. She did not stop until she came to a lake, making her way to its banks. She slid down onto the gross, legs crossed, hands fisting her pants. Without much thought, she dropped into meditation and closed her eyes, seeking to calm her own raging emotions and to filter out the emotions from everyone else away from the day.

Once she opened her eyes later, she was a bit surprised to see the sun beginning to drop down into the sky, just barely above the trees still. It's light shone beautifully across the water, and she allowed herself to be content with the view. Despite not wanting to, she knew it would be best to return to their house. She could not be a child every time they fought and simply leave to be alone. Nor did she wish to show such weaknesses to him. Mind made up, she used her hiraishin to return, and stared at the door of her house. With poise, she stepped onto their porch and opened the door, walking inside. Latching it closed, she walked into the living room, allowing her chakra to bleed out a bit to announce her presence. No point in hiding the fact she had returned. She located Madara outside, and decided she should talk with him.

When she found him, he was sitting on their outside deck, feet bare and in the grass, in his own casual attire. Beside him sat the tea kettle on a dish along with two cups. They were both poured already, though none seemed to have been drunk. “You may join me if you wish.” The older man said, not turning towards her.

Sliding down into the same position on the other side of the dishes, she allowed herself to look over their yard, before glancing at him. His eyes seemed trained on the pond, watching the stilt grass rustle from the slight breeze. “You prepared tea.” she noted, staring back out their yard.

“Mm.” He answered, still not looking at her. Slowly he turned, grasping the cup closest to him, lifted it up and took a small drink, settling it back down. “I thought perhaps its soothing nature could help. That if it were shared, it might be a bit more meaningful.” Finally, he turned his gaze to her, observing. “I do not wish to spend every day arguing. I dislike having the urge to leave my own house. I can't imagine you would enjoy it, either.” He let the silence consume them for a little while, staring back out at the pond. “Did you go somewhere more enjoyable?”

What a double sided question. Tobirama tilted her head back, “I did.” She answered shortly. “There is a lake further up ahead. I found it's presence quite enjoyable.” She took a sip of her own tea, though she cradled the cup in her hands. She couldn't find it in herself to apologize for what conspired, nor did she believe Madara would, either. That didn't mean they had to stay in this awkward tension for the rest of the day. “I am a bit famished. Perhaps we could find something edible to make, since we have not yet stocked up our own supply well.”

With a small nod, Madara picked up his cups, the kettle, and the dish holding the spoon. “I'm not averse to the idea.” He waited for her to stand before leading them inside to their kitchen, placing everything down on the counter. “Shall we?”

Together, they ended up making a simple platter of inarizushi. Tobirama found it amusing to watch Madara making such small Katons after always seeing them so much fiercer in battle from the Uchiha. It wasn't difficult making food together, being from what used to be large families. Though, best not to dwell on that fact. She used her own abilities when getting water for the Aburaage, deciding that she too could lend a little chakra to their meal. Madara gave a soft snort in response, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. She hadn't done anything unreasonable.

Once it was made, they served it on their table, sitting down opposite of each other. “Itadakamasu.” They murmured, before digging in to the food. After barely eating all day, it was quite delicious. The amounts of flavoring from the sauce and the vegetables complimented the ride quite well. However, the groan of satisfaction coming from Madara was utterly amusing. “It's to your liking, I take it?” Tobirama questioned, eating another piece herself.

Humming, Madara nodded, “It's one of my favorite meals. Simple, but none the less true.” He answered her, going back happily to his food, a small smile forming as he ate.

Tobirama gave a nod in response, “It's a delicious food. Though, I prefer fresh fish to anything. Nothing quite can beat the taste for me.” She replied.

“Should we make that tomorrow then?” Madara inquired, looking at her. “It would only be fair to have both favorites.”

“I... would quite like that.” She murmured, taking another piece, chewing carefully. “Perhaps the lake I visited would have some interesting fish to feed from.”

“Hashirama believes we should take some time apart from working on the village, a honeymoon... We'd have plenty of time for fishing.” Madara muttered.

Annoyed at her brother, Tobirama rested her chin in the palm of her hand, propping her head up. “Typical anija.” She breathed, staring at the table. “I would be bored if all there was to be had this week was simply puttering around. I'm fine with fishing tomorrow, but I wish to spend adequate time with my studies. I've been working on a project for several months now, and not had the amount of time I've required since we began the construction.”

With a wave of his hand, Madara gave a nod of understanding, “That's more than fine with me. I need to tend to my birds. We've moved lands, and they need to fly and get acquainted with the new area.”

Interested, Tobirama tilted her head, “Perhaps sometimes, you will introduce them to me?” She inquired. “I've not much experience with any falcons, we've always used hawks.”

Pleased, Madara smiled, “Of course, I've no complaint in introducing you to them. Would you like to fly on of them?”

Tobirama sat up straight, “May I truly?” Would he really trust her with his precious birds? She felt it was something akin to showing each other their summons. “Ah, speaking of animals, since we've been wed now, it would be wise to introduce our summons soon.”

Giving pause, Madara straightened up, “You're right.” He uttered, shaking his head. “I hadn't given that any thought. But yes, I wouldn't mind letting you fly one of them.”

Holding back a scoff, Tobirama returned to eating. “We can consider a better day later. It doesn't have to be right away.” She reasoned, finishing off her food. She cleared off the dishes since they were both done, settling them in the sink. They should do those by morning so they wouldn't sit too long.

Watching him stand up from the table, she eyed him a moment before clearing her throat. “Would you be willing to lend a hand?” She asked Madara, turning her back to him, showing her hair with half the flowers still in it, motioning to it with a hand.

“Sure,” he answered, stepping up to her, carding his fingers through her hair and removing the flowers, careful to not tangle them further into her hair. “You looked beautiful with these in your hair.” He complimented, quietly going back to the work at hand. “There, all done.”

Tobirama turned towards him, ready to quirk a brow at him for being so complimenting, but she lost all words when she saw the faint blush covering his cheeks, his eyes not meeting hers. Feeling her own face start to heat up, she mumbled out, “Thank you.” This was hardly fair, no one warned her of him attempting to be sweet, of him being utterly handsome when he flushed with embarrassment. Giving a small cough, she looked to the sink. “I find myself unwilling to tend to them tonight. Tomorrow morning would be more pleasant.”

Madara gave a shrug, “I don't mind.” He pulled away from her space, “I think I might turn in early tonight, or read a bit before going to bed.” He looked at her, frowning a bit. “I'll stay on the couch. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable.”

That gave her pause. He was undoubtedly trying to make this easier for her, at the expense of his own comfort. It was not pity from him, but genuine thoughtfulness. Had Madara always possessed these qualities? Perhaps he and anija had a solid friendship between them because they _both_ genuinely cared about one another, despite everything. “Are you positive?” She questioned, tilting her head.

Nodding, Madara waved her off. “It's not an issue.” He pressed, “Make yourself comfortable upstairs, Tobirama.” He insisted.

Once more they simply stood there. Tobirama eyed him, thinking things over. “Very well then.” She murmured. “I'll head upstairs then, to not bother you.”

With that, they went their separate ways. Tobirama made out for the stairs, as Madara went to the couch. He faced Tobirama before she went up, “Good night, Tobirama.”

Pausing at the stairs, she faced him as well, “Goodnight, Madara.”

 

 

 

In the morning, Tobirama grumpily arose from the bed, no longer able to sleep any more, and unable to find comfort simply staying in bed, even if it were rather comfortable. Treading down the stairs, she paid attention to the couch, and found the blankets to already be moved beside the couch along with the pillow. She pulled her yukata tighter around her body, walking into the kitchen to find Madara reading at the table, head resting on a fist as his eyes moved back and forth.

Hearing Tobirama enter, he raised his eyes from the book to her, “Good morning. Did you rest well?” He asked.

Too tired to even talk, Tobirama ignored him as she went about making tea. She heard him huff and she turned her attention to him as the kettle heated up. “Morning.” She practically slurred, rubbing at her eyes. “Well enough. And you?” She asked to be polite. Anija often told her she was rude in the mornings. She needed so much energy to simply speak in the mornings if she wasn't on a mission. Then, she could be wide awake. But if she were at her own house? It seemed unfathomable to her body.

“I believe so.” Madara replied, turning his attention back to his book. After it seemed he finished his chapter, he placed a small piece of paper in as a bookmark, closing it. “I was thinking of letting the falcons out soon, so they could learn the new surroundings throughout the day. Will you be awake enough to handle them?” He asked with a small smirk.

Tobirama felt herself be ruffled by the comment, turning a sharp gaze upon Madara. “While delighted at the idea of being with the birds, it would be rather marvelous if you kept your mouth shut until I've had my tea.” She hissed out, returning to the tea, lips firmly pressed together.

Raising a brow, Madara eyed her wearily. Definitely not a morning person, was she?He left her to stew in her silence, going to gather the glove she had gifted for him, as well as one of his older ones he thought might fit her arm well. When he returned, she was on the opposite side of the table where he had been, head down in her arms near a cup that had already been emptied of tea. “Are you still awake?” He asked, well aware that she was by her breathing.

With a quiet groan, Tobirama stood up, padding over to him. “Birds.” She stated simply, pulling her hair back into a ponytail with a band she had wrapped around her wrist. She followed as Madara wordlessly led them outside to the enclosure, neither of them bothering with putting shoes on.

Pulling the glove she made for him on, he reached a hand out, “Let me see your arm.” He requested, waiting for her to allow him to see it. She slowly reached out, letting her palm sit atop of his, watching as he gently slid another glove on her arm, fastening it to her. “Good, it fits. This was mine from when I was younger,” He hummed, releasing her hand back. He moved to the door, unlatching it, a low whistle escaping his lips. Quickly, a falcon flew to his arm, landing on the glove. “Hello, Aki,” He said softly, fingers reaching up to lovingly brush down the feathers on the bird. Madara turned to Tobirama, “This is Aki, my Red Tail.” He informed her. “Lift your arm up like mine.” He instructed.

Tobirama did as he asked, and watched as he maneuvered the bird to her arm, letting Aki's claws sink into her glove as her perched. She observed him carefully, taking in his beautiful colors. The name fitted quite well. “He's beautiful.”

“Thank you. He likes attention, so I'm sure he'd be delighted if you pet him.” With that, Madara made a higher pitched whistle this time, and Tobirama watched as another bird flew to his arm. He petted him just as he had Aki. “This one is Katashi. He's a Peregrine.” He told her, stroking downward on his wings.

“How long have you had them?” She inquired, following Madara's approach to the birds, carefully stroking the soft feathers, amused by the happy twitches from the birds.

“I've had Aki for a few years, and I acquired Katashi just last fall. The others I had I've released back into the wild, where they belonged.” He answered, looking at her. “Let's step away from the enclosure. Where you stand, brace yourself. When they take wing, it has a bit more force than you might think.”

Walking towards the middle of the yard, Tobirama kept her arm in the same place carefully. Holding them in this position was more tiring than she expected, since they were not so large. Madara accomplished it with such ease which showed his years of practice, and she had to respect his devotion to the beautiful creatures. Madara pet Katashi once more, before letting his free hand fall to the side. With a sharp whistle, he had the bird take off, flying away to go scout the area. Watching him fly off, Madara smiled a bit before twisting to face Tobirama, “I'm going to give Aki the signal. Are you ready?” When she nodded her agreement, he gave another whistle, and Aki took off.

Tobirama watched in awe as he flew off, the feeling of him taking lift of lingering in her arm. “That was so delightful.” She breathed, watching him fly away.

“Indeed. They'll be back before dusk. They might even bring us back something today.” Madara responded, directing a smile at her.

With a small smile back at him, Tobirama pulled off the glove, handing it to him, “Thank you for the experience.” She acknowledged.

Shaking his head, Madara pressed the glove firmly into her hands, “Keep it. You may fly them with me another day. You've yet to experience them coming back.”

Tobirama nodded, holding it close. “I truly appreciate this.” That was the genuine truth. She knew she said the right thing when she felt the wave of pride and happiness roll off of Madara. She hid a slight smirk behind the glove, “Since they'll be gone, I suppose I should go wash up last nights dishes, since I've no excuse to put them off any longer.”

With a quiet chuckle, Madara nodded. “Let me help you. It's only fair.” He replied, walking behind her as she headed back inside.

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Tobirama was glad that they had been given a whole week to themselves, not having to be concerned about the village as her brother and Izuna worked together. When she and Madara had shown up to the village tower, the amount of papers and on her desk gave her pause. Perhaps she should not have been so ready to be involved in the village politics as she once thought would be wise. Cracking down on village rules as a whole had been tiring, and the next day they would have a meeting with the elders from both clans to solidify the rules for shinobi and civilians alike. So far, there had only been one skirmish between any Senju and Uchiha, and it had been handled appropriately between both clans. Thankfully, it was a minor assault, so it was not peace threatening, though both parties had now been monitored a bit more closely to make sure there would be no repeats.

By the end of the day, Tobirama was ready to retire _home_ , away from any people that might wish to speak with her once more. Hashirama could barely be kept busy, with him constantly trying to get away from his own duties he had been delegated, whining about how cruel they were all being. While she was used to his behavior, that didn't make it any less annoying. After dusk, she had decided she had enough for the day, and readied her things, grabbing any important work to take home with her if she could be bothered with it. All week everyone had been tackling issues left and right, which led to a frequent amount of bickering, and she was mentally exhausted.

She had left Madara at the tower, since he had been insistent on finishing a document he had started. She was strolling through the Uchiha compound to their home when a red ball rolled by her feet. She paused, bending down and picking it up, looking at the child who must have been playing with it. She hadn't had much chance to interact with the children yet. She smiled at the boy who was eyeing her intensely. “Hello.” She said, offering the ball back to him.

As the boy looked her up and down, he tilted his head to the side. “You're Tobirama, right?” He asked, stepping forward and taking his ball back.

“I am. And you are?” She returned the question, watching as he grinned at her.

Pointing his thumb at himself, he tossed the ball up and caught it with his other hand. “I'm Kagami Uchiha!” He exclaimed, touching the Uchiha crest on his sleeve with his hand as if to make his point.

With a small laugh, Tobirama crouched down, poking his chest. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun.” She watched him smile at her happily, “How come you're out playing so late?”

He shrugged, “I was bored after dinner, so I came out to play. It's still warm out, so I wanna play as much as I can before winter comes.” He explained, rolling the ball around in his hands. He looked at her, with an obvious face of contemplation. “Wanna play?”

Tobirama smiled warmly, patting his head then ruffling his hair, “I would be delighted to for a little while.”

With a small holler of joy, Kagami took her hand, pulling her up and towards the area he had been before the ball rolled away. “Awesome! I love playing catch, it's so much more fun when you've got a friend with you,” He rambled, finally letting go of her hand and walking a bit further. “Catch!” He yelled, throwing the ball to her.

They played together for quite a bit, running back and forth, throwing and catching. Tobirama made sure not to throw too far so he could reach it most of the times, praising him whenever he caught her more difficult throws. Kagami seemed to love the attention, puffing up his little chest with each praise. They continued to play until Tobirama noticed Madara's presence, and turned to see him leaning against a tree, watching them with an amused smirk on his face. She was about to greet him when her face was met with the ball. Blindsided, she let out a small gasp as she caught it in her hands, rubbing her face. She pouted, looking to Kagami. “You shouldn't throw when someone isn't watching.” She stated, only to receive childish glee and laughter.

“His aim is to be a good shinobi, I think that cheap shot was a testament to his growing skill.” Madara called with a tease, before turning his attention to the young boy. “That was a bit rude though, Kagami.”

With a sheepish look, Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. “She should have been paying attention, she's a shinobi, like you!” He said with amusement. He gave a yelp when the red ball met with his chest, pushing him back a little bit, wrapping his arms around it. “Hey!” He called out devastatingly.

Tobirama smirked, “Should have been paying better attention, Kagami-kun.” She replied naturally, before walking over to him and patting his head. “I think it's time I went home. You should as well before it gets too late.” She said fondly.

Kagami let out a quiet grumble about being old enough to stay out late, before looking up at her, “Play with me again sometime soon, okay?”

Tobirama held her hand out, taking one of his pinky fingers and intertwining it with her own. “You have my word.” She promised. “Go on now.” She murmured, giving him a slight push.

“Bye, Madara, Tobirama-san!” He called out, taking his ball and running off towards his home.

Madara walked over to Tobirama, “You're quite good with kids.” He commented, stepping alongside her as they walked to their home.

“I love children. I hope to teach several of them personally as my apprentices.” She told him seriously. “They have so much potential, and they're eager to learn. Plus, they always find a way to liven things up.” She said with a pleasant hum. She looked to Madara, “Kagami did have good foot work even playing fetch. Do you think it would be plausible, if given permission by his parents, that I could take him on as my student?”

Thinking it over, Madara gave a small nod. “If they agreed to it, it would be fine.”

“Excellent. I don't think it would be soon, while things are still so undecided in the village, however, when everything settles down more, I'm looking forward to taking in students.”

Entering their home and kicking off their shoes, Tobirama watched as Madara went to unfold the blanket over the couch. She went to him, placing her hand on his arm. When he looked to her, she shook her head. “I can't keep letting you sleep on the couch. We're both tired from this past week.”

Frowning, Madara narrowed his eyes. “I'm not letting you sleep down here instead.” He answered quickly.

Tobirama raised a brow, “I never said that I would stay down here, either.” She replied easily. “Come upstairs with me.”

Seemingly frozen into place, Madara's mouth opened a bit in surprise. “I... are you sure?” When she did nothing more than nod, Madara dropped the blanket back on top of the pillow by the couch. “Alright.” He finally murmured, his face once more giving off a faint flush.

Please with his agreement, Tobirama lead the way up their stairs, stepping into their room. She placed down her satchel by what she decided was her side, on top of the small nightstand. It was almost funny that this was the first time they'd been in this room together since their wedding. Without much thought she went to her dresser, stripping out of her clothing as usually, rummaging for a night yukata. When she heard a small squeak behind her, she saw Madara completely flushed and looking away. Ah. She turned back around to finish changing, taking off all of her bindings and folding them on top of the dresser with her clothes. That had been slightly endearing, to see him so worked up by a bit of flesh. Letting her hair fall loose over her shoulders, she made her way to the bed, crawling beneath the blanket. She cocked a brow at Madara, “Are you not going to get ready to sleep as well?”

Startled, Madara gave a slight cough, “Yes.” He answered, heading to his own dresser. He grabbed his clothes, “I, uh, bathroom.” He stammered out, leaving her alone in the room.

Her shoulders shook from silent laughter. She'd never seen him so worked up. She couldn't let him hear her, so she kept quiet, amusement settling deep within her. When he entered the room changed, she observed as he set his own clothes on top of his dresser, before coming over to stand awkwardly at the bed. “The last time I checked, I did not bite.”

His face still flushed, and with his hair tied up, she was almost delighted to see his ears flushed as well. He grumbled a bit before climbing under the blankets as well. “Ignorant Senju,” he breathed quietly, laying down on his back quite stiffly.

Tobirama rolled her eyes, settling down onto the mattress as well. The silence stretched over them, and she found herself unwilling to relax completely. She hadn't shared a room, let alone a bed, in quite some time. Unused to someone else in her presence, she turned towards him so she could watch him, a little wary. With a small huff, she quietly voiced an opinion. “It's awkward.”

Madara scoffed a little, “Well, with you, isn't it always?” He teased lightly, relaxing a bit knowing he wasn't the only one.

Tobirama smacked his shoulder, “Such a rude husband.” She chided.

Laughing a bit, Madara faced her, “Oh? Is that your current opinion?” He asked, shifting onto his side as well.

Nodding, Tobirama yawned a bit, “It is, Uchiha.”

This time, it was Madara's turn to roll his eyes. “If you insist on believing so.” After a few moments, he focused on her, “May I ask you something?”

Tobirama hummed, “What is it?” She inquired, curious.

Madara fidgeted a bit with the blanket, picking at the seems. “We were at war. You had every right to...” He swallowed, closing his eyes. “You could have killed my brother. You're not known for showing mercy.” He took a deep breath, opening his eyes, “I saw what you were going to do. Yet, you stopped. What happened?”

Tobirama stiffened a bit, before carefully reaching a hand out, covering his with hers. “It wasn't my intentions to stop, initially. Your clan may be able to see many things before they happen, however, you're not always fast enough to react.” She took a shaky breath. This was not something she thought they would be discussing so soon.

“Anija wanted nothing more than peace with you, for all of these years. Part of the reason was because of him. The other... Every one is well aware of my dislike for your clan. I've nothing against the children, but after losing my younger brothers, I had nothing but hatred. Yet, when I went to strike him...” She paused, giving his hand a slight squeeze. “You were watching, you saw it was about to happen. You are well aware that I am a sensor. I can easily locate people. But I also sense their feelings. You had such heartbreak, unable to stop what I was planning to carry through. Such an unbearable sadness. I thought to myself, surely, someone who loves so strongly, could not be so vile. I thought of the same feelings I felt from anija. You've always worried over your brother in battle. To take that away, when brother wanted nothing more than peace... to take that love away from you... I couldn't bear it. No one should have to lose all their siblings. So I did not strike, I moved my blade out of his path, and grabbed onto his, stalemating us. The rest of what happened, you know.” She explained.

Madara listened intently to every word, watching the emotions pass over her normally still face. He found himself feeling many things, relief, gratitude, respect, and so on. “Thank you for being so honest with me.” He finally said, pulling her hand close to him, kissing the back of it. “My brother is everything to me, the relief of him still being here, it means more than I can say.” Slowly, he reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Goodnight, Tobirama.”

“Goodnight, Madara,” Tobirama replied, letting her eyes finally fall shut, relaxing into the mattress, allowing it to lull her to sleep. If they woke up in the morning tangled together, no one had to be any wiser.

 

 

 

Several months had passed. The villagers had been settling nicely overall, and Hashirama had been elected Hokage, and he had Madara and Tobirama as his advisers, and Izuna was asked to be his personal guard. As Konoha had finally become a village known by other clans and recognized by the Lords of the lands, they began receiving missions as a village instead of individual missions for the two clans. Some other small clans had been talking to the village, and Hashirama had suggested they should integrate other clans to join them. The first had been a very small clan, called the Haruno, who came from samurai traditions. Next was the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. Their village was growing, as well as village pride. They had even begun to start teachings at a school for young shinobi and categorizing their nin by strength and ability.

Also, so had Madara and Tobirama's relationship. Tobirama was comfortable saying she and Madara were at the point they could be called friends. They still bickered, but mostly it was fun if not arguing over village policies. Very occasionally in the comfort of their home, when she was working on some of her research, Madara would sit next to her, reading. He had a love for history, which had caught her unaware, yet somehow it had seemed so fitting. Sometimes, a free hand might seek out the others, and their finger would intertwine as they sat in a comforting silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

They had finally begun to rely on each other, and talk about what had happened during their day, sharing frustrations and enjoyments. She was no longer wary of him at any point and even welcomed the short contact they would share. Waking up in the mornings was also pleasant. There was no panic when they found themselves connected somehow, and often, when they would go to sleep, she would tuck herself under his chin, body pressed against his. Falling asleep had never been easier. Some nights, one of them would awake from a nightmare, and they would comfort each other with a simple hold, words unneeded. As shinobi, they both understood that some nights memories would come back to haunt them, and knowing that understanding was there, it was easier to relax and take care of each other.

Finally having a taste of personal peace and contentment, it shook her to the core the first time it was truly challenged, reminding her time was a cruel mistress, and to cherish those dear to her. That she could not take for granted the time she spent beside friends and family because even though there was now peace between the Uchiha and Senju, that did not mean the world was a less cruel place.

Konoha had been given a mission to the land of Water, to reclaim a stolen scroll containing important information. Logically, the best suited was either herself or Madara. Since she was needed with Hashirama for delegate work for the land of Uzushiogakure she was unable to go herself.

She sat on their bed as she watched Madara pack his weapons, then place his armor on. She stood up, carefully brushing away his hands, fastening it into place for him, and tying his headband of their village on, careful to not get any of his wild mane tangled with it. Satisfied with her work, she placed a hand on his arm. “You have everything you require?”

Madara gave a soft smile, “Yes, dear.” He teased, fingers curling around her ponytail, giving a slight tug. “Don't worry, I don't think it'll be more than a month at most. I'm sure you'll be quite content to work on your research without me bothering you.”

Tobirama pressed her lips together, “What I concern myself with while you're going away has no bearing.” She argued. For the first time, she placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him down so his forehead rested upon hers, “Be careful out there.” She murmured fondly.

Madara hummed, pulling her into his embrace, “I might have to take a few more missions if this is the send off I get every time.” He replied, finally pulling away.

Tobirama frowned, “It is the Senju way to send out your loved ones, see if I do it again, Uchiha.” She quipped, turning away from him.

Madara rested his chin on her shoulder, pulling her close to him again. “I didn't mean to upset you before my departure. My apologies. However, I must be off.” He turned her around, giving her a smile. “I'll be back before you know it.” He pressed, taking one of her hands, kissing the back of it.

Tobirama offered a small smile, “I'll expect you to keep your word. If not, be ready for the consequences.” She gave his hand a squeeze, “Don't worry about Aki or Katashi, I'll make sure they are taken care of properly. Though, you may want to make sure to hurry back before anija does something preposterous. Again.”

With a chuckle, Madara nodded. “True. I'll see you soon, Tobirama.” And with that, he pulled away, leaving their home.

True to Madara's guess, Tobirama did spend much of her time on her research while he was away. The other part of it was keeping Hashirama in line, and delegating Madara's work between herself and Izuna, making him help keep up on paperwork so they would not fall behind in Madara's absence. Once a week she made time to visit Kagami, or have him over. She also made sure to spend time with Touka, inwardly laughing as she listened to her cousin talk about how Izuna had seen her in a spar lately and had since been attempting to court her, apparently having fallen in love with the woman, declaring his feelings for her and giving her many small tokens as gifts.

After sharing a bed for so long, it took Tobirama a bit of time to get used to sleeping alone again. When she woke up, it felt like Madara would be downstairs on the couch, not so far away on a mission that she could barely locate his position. Silently scolding herself for becoming used to having someone around so frequently, she went about her days as normally as she could.

It took three weeks before Madara returned to the village, and the moment she sensed him step into the gates of Konoha, she knew something was wrong. His chakra felt off kilter, and it was barely even there. No wonder it had taken her so long to sense him. Quickly, she made her way out of the Uchiha compound, body flickering to the gates, only to feel dread crawl up her spine as she spotted her husband, armor scuffed up horribly, blood stains barely showing over the red color. His walk was staggered, and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

Making her presence known to not startle him, she walked to him, hands outstretched. “Madara.” She breathed, gaining his attention. His eyes barely focused on her, and it looked like bloodstains beneath his eyes. She went to him, gently lifting an arm over her shoulders, “Hold still, I'm taking you to anija.” Hashirama would be faster than any of the doctors at their hospital, and able to help his friend faster.

“Hey.” Madara managed to choke out, “I'm home.” He leaned his weight against her, eyes beginning to flutter shut. “It's fine, it's all fine. I'm home, with you. You're home, you know that?” He asked her, falling limp against her.

Tobirama couldn't take the time to respond instead bringing a hand up, pushing her chakra forward, using the hiraishin. They landed in the middle of the Hokage's room, earning a gasp of shock from Izuna, and a cry of distress from Hashirama, both staring at the pair. “Anija, help him!” She ordered, laying Madara down gently on the floor.

It took only seconds for Hashirama to fly out from behind his desk, kneeling on the opposite side of Madara, chakra covering his hands as he checked his wounds. Frowning, he began to apply the medical chakra to heal his childhood friend, ignoring everyone else in the room as he focused.

Izuna knelt beside Tobirama, his eyes looking wild as he took in his injured brother. “Wh- do you know what happened?” He asked her, trying his hardest to remain calm. It felt like it had been ages the last time he had seen his brother so injured.

Tobirama shook her head, “I was not able to even feel his chakra until he reached the village gates because it was so weak. As soon as I felt his distress, I flickered to him.” She answered calmly, already compartmentalizing everything that was happening.

When Hashirama requested anything, Tobirama and Izuna were quick to do as told. They ended up removing the pieces of his armor, tossing it to the side allowing Hashirama better access to the wounds and fetched water and bandages when told to do so, helping to remove his shirt so they could dress his wounds.

Time felt like it moved so slow as her brother tended to Madara. Towards the end of the healing, his eyes flickered open, taking in the scene around him, seeing worried faces surrounding him. He placated Tobirama first, moving his hand to hers, “Didn't mean to frighten you so.” He rasped out, weakly squeezing her hand.

Tobirama stared at him, hand gripping back fiercely, “Horrid husband, you're not supposed to worry your wife as such,” She replied, lacing their fingers together.

Madara coughed out a laugh, earning a scolding from Hashirama as he finished. He looked to Izuna, giving him a soft smile. “Otouto, stop looking so worried. I'll be alright.”

Izuna narrowed his eyes, “You better be!” He demanded, shaking his head. “If this is the start of your track record leaving the village for the more difficult missions, how are we supposed to remind people of the great Uchiha, to be feared, huh?”

Madara smirked, “Oh, I made sure that wouldn't be in question.” He answered easily, earning a scoff from Tobirama. “You should see the other guys, dear. Quite nicely dead.” He commented.

Hashirama pulled back, crossing his arms. “Well, at least your back in one piece.” After a moment his lip quivered, “I can't lose my brother-in-law, you know!” He cried, all seriousness draining from him.

Seeing that, Tobirama was well aware that meant that Madara would be fine. “Anija. Status?” She inquired of him.

“He had some broken ribs, but I healed those, resetting them. They'll be tender for awhile, but no longer life threatening. All the other wounds from blades were healed as well, there will be some light scarring from those.”

“Ah, more of those, then.” Madara hummed, getting a look from all three of the people in the room. “I'm hardly surprised. I have plenty already.” He pointed out.

Hashirama sighed, “Anyway, right now he has a severe case of chakra exhaustion. He'll need lots of sleep and food, plenty of bed rest.”

Madara went to complain that he was fine, but his wife shushed him before he even had the chance. “Thank you, anija. Izuna, will you help me take him home?” Tobirama asked the younger Uchiha.

“Yeah, of course.” He responded immediately, standing up. “Food, and rest. I can get food, too, while you get him set up in bed.” He offered quickly, lending Tobirama a hand as they all stood Madara up, his arms around Izuna's shoulder. Hashirama shooed them out the door after making sure to repeat his instructions.

“Wait, in my pouch, the scroll.” He told Tobirama, who was gathering all of his equipment.

Tobirama dug through the pouch, before handing the scroll to her brother. “Take it.” She quickly made her way to Madara and Izuna, walking beside them as they made the journey home.

Madara complained the whole time he was led upstairs, that he was chakra drained, not unable to walk. Tobirama shut him up with a single look, telling him not to cross her at the moment. He became quieter after that, which she was grateful for.

Izuna had flitted to the kitchen, already working on getting a simple soup made for his brother, full of herbs and vegetables, and a bit of protein to help replenish his lost energy, leaving it to his sister-in-law to get Madara settled.

By the time he made it upstairs to their room, Madara was tucked under the blankets with new clothes on, his armor put away on its stand, and Tobirama was sitting cross-legged beside her husband, observing him. “Hey. I made some soup, chalk full of healthy stuff!” He exclaimed, bringing a bowl of it to his brother, handing it to him carefully.

“Thank you.” Madara relaxed against the headboard, still sitting up, carefully placing the dish on his lap. He blew on the first spoonful, taking a bite. His face scrunched up a bit. “I think you might have over seasoned.”

Izuna huffed, “Here I am, trying to help take care of you, and all you do is complain. Stop being such a grumpy face.” he crossed his arms, looking off to the side.

Tobirama sighed, “He's always grumpy, what are you talking about, Izuna?” She inquired, sparing a glance at him. “Thank you for helping me get him here. Ah, I'm not trying to be rude, but perhaps, you could give me the rest of the night with him? Then, you may come and annoy him to your heart's content.” She promised.

Izuna cast a worried glance over his brother, before giving a small nod. “Yeah, okay. Take care of him for me, Tobes.” He asked, bowing his head to her slightly.

Narrowing her eyes, Tobirama nodded. “Please desist and stop butchering my name.” She huffed.

Izuna smirked, “Nah. You know you secretly like it.” He answered flippantly. “Ani, you better listen to whatever she tells you to do, got it? Take care.” He murmured, squeezing Madara's shoulder.

With a scoff, Madara nodded. “Of course. I'll see you later, Izuna.” He watched as his brother left, before setting the soup to the side. “Best not to eat that.” He said quietly, making sure his brother couldn't hear.

Tobirama frowned, but didn't push it. “You should rest then.” She insisted, tugging at the blankets, pulling them up higher on him, making sure to keep him covered.

Nodding, Madara reached his hand out to hers, grasping it tightly. “Yes, dear.” He murmured, before scooting down further onto the bed, his head resting on his pillow.

After he settled, Tobirama followed under the blankets, carefully scooting close to him, positioning herself under his arm, her own laid gently over his abdomen, head resting on his shoulder. “I thought I told you to be safe.” She whispered, closing her eyes.

Madara hummed, “I did my best.” He replied gently, leaning to nuzzle into her hair, careful to not move too much. “I'm sorry, koibito.”

Tears starting to fill her eyes, Tobirama clung to him, holding him close to her. “You're home to me too.” She said, tilting her head up, “Next time, I'm going with you to make sure you're not being reckless on the field.” She insisted, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Madara smiled, “If you insist.”

 

 

 

It took several weeks until Madara was completely recovered, being cleared to use his chakra again. The last week he had been allowed to return to work at the tower, picking back up his share of paperwork. Tobirama had kept a careful eye on him the whole time, as well as her brother and Izuna. Those few weeks, they frequently had their siblings over to their home, sharing meals and time together. Madara was actually excellent in shogi, giving Tobirama a bit of a challenge, though she won most of their games. Izuna and Hashirama were entertaining to watch play, both of them making silly mistakes that would cost them the game.

Cornering Madara in their room the night he had been given the all clear, Tobirama settled herself on top of him on their bed, startling him. She watched as he squirmed a bit, face going red. “What are you doing, Tobirama?” He inquired, hands eventually landing on her hips, resting there when he realized she had no intentions of getting off.

She raised a brow, “What I've been thinking about these past few weeks, koi-bi-to.” She replied sensually, leaning down and claiming his lips in their first proper kiss. Hearing him groan into the kiss, it gave her the incentive to deepen it, slowly prodding at him with her tongue until he opened his mouth, allowing her access. She pressed herself closer, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other tangling in his wild hair. When they parted for breath, she nuzzled into his neck, giving a few nips. “Madara, I want to give myself to you.” She whispered hotly into his ear, pulling back to observe his face.

Face completely flushed, Madara stared at his wife. “You... yes?” He wanted to make sure, that this was really happening. That the women he had come to love truly wanted to be with him. Not because they had to, to produce an heir, or because most thought being married, you had to sleep with one another. That she wanted him, and him alone.

Tobirama nodded, “Please don't make me repeat myself.” She murmured, her own face flushing a bit. “I love you, Madara.” She whispered, leaning down to claim another kiss from him. “I truly, dearly, love you.”

Gasping, Madara pulled her close to him, burying his face in her neck, arms holding her tight, “I love you as well, Tobirama, my koibito. My ridiculous, head-strong, Senju woman.”

Tobirama gave a short laugh at that, then a gasp as she felt herself thrown down onto the bed, Madara towering over her, a leg between hers, hands on each side of her shoulders. He started with kissing her cheeks, then he trailed down her neck slowly, making her squirm beneath him. When he reached the edge of her yukata, a hand reached down between them, pulling at the wrap holding it together until it came undone, opening it up. He slid a hand between the fabric and her body as he kissed his way down her chest until he reached her bindings, then he reached back up and kissed her proper as he pulled her close, helping her slip out of her covering.

Tobirama let out a pleased hum as her shoulders fell free from her clothes, Madara's hand roaming over her newly exposed skin. She reached her hands up between them, tugging at the wrap around his yukata until it fell free as well, sliding it off of his body, tossing it to the floor as well as her own, leaving them in their undergarments. “Not tonight, but sometime soon, I wish to explore your body.” She promised him, pulling him into another kiss. “Every inch, kissing each and every scar, finding every spot that sets you off.” She whispered to him, watching as his face flushed anew, pleased. She tangled her hands into his hair, smiling up at him, “Such a handsome man, and I'm the one who gets to lay claim to you.”

Madara leaned down, kissing her eyelids, “Nowhere near your beauty, koibito.” He pulled her into a desperate kiss, his heart racing rapidly, thundering in his chest. With one of his hands, he pulled at her bindings until they fell loose, sliding down her body to press gentle kisses and nips to her breast, making her squirm beneath him, his hand continuing to slide lower, lowering her panties down as well. He felt a foot coming up, tugging at his own undergarments until it slid down. He kicked them off his feet, laying down between her legs, kissing her stomach, nibbling at her supple flesh, admiring what he was now giving permission to see and touch.

Tobirama tugged impatiently at his hair, trying to drag him back up. When he relented, she wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his member pressed against her. With a soft moan, she rocked her hips against him, causing him to groan in response, lips sucking on her neck leaving his claim on her, marking her as his. He slid his hands up her side before wrapping an arm underneath of her, pulling her flush against him, the other carding through her locks, tilting her head for another kiss.

Tobirama held onto him tightly, nudging at him with her hips again, “Madara, please,” she breathed, arms wrapping around his neck. “I am in need of you.” She murmured into his ear, kissing it. For good measure, she rubbed her hips against him again to make her point.

Groaning, Madara aligned himself with her, slowly pressing into her tight heat, causing them to both moan at the sensation. After he pressed in all the way, he slowly pulled back, then rocked his hips forward, earning breathy noises from Tobirama. He choked back a moan, eyes finding Tobirama's, locking their gaze with one another.

Pressing her feet into his ass, Tobirama spurred him on, encouraging. “Yes, that's it.” She said, nodding her head, smiling up at him lovingly.

Madara moved the hand from her hair, cupping one breast at a time with a soft squeeze, thumb flicking over her nipples, causing her to tremble beneath him from all of the new sensations. “So beautiful, Tobi, so wonderful.” He trailed his fingers over her shoulder, up and down her arm, eliciting goosebumps from her as he continued to slide into her.

Quite done with talking, Tobirama shut him up by pulling him into deep kisses, pressing her body as close to him as she could manage, making sure to rock her hips with him, to give them both the best pleasure possible. Her hands trailed up and down his back, feeling the muscles all shift as he moved, making love to her. She groaned as she felt the pleasure making her curl her toes, desperate to somehow get him closer, though she was quite certain that was impossible to do at this point. “Sage, go faster, Madara, I implore you.” She pleaded, need taking over her wants of love and exploration.

Madara grunted, picking up the pace, wrapping her legs more securely around him as he lifted her hips, beginning to pound into her. Moans filled the little space between them, his hands holding her hips in place, keeping her right where he wanted. He could feel the coil tightening, getting closer with each and every thrust. “Oh kami, I'm not going to last much longer.” He breathed, nipping at her shoulders.

Tobirama couldn't hold back the noises threatening to escape her lips. “I'm close too.” She whined, hips bucking against his hands. She tightened one of the arms around his neck, reaching up to seal their lips together, the other along his back, nails digging into his back.

Moments later, Madara groaned again, breath heavy as he lost himself in the pleasure she offered, hip stilling and pressed against hers as he came. Tobirama rocked her hips against his, chasing her own orgasm. With a quiet mewl, she reached her end shortly after him, burying her face into his neck. “Sweet sage, Madara.” She choked out against his neck, trying to even her breathing back out.

Madara lowered himself on top of her, resting against her. “That was amazing.” He murmured, lazily kissing her skin that was available to him where he lay. He shifted a bit, pulling himself out of her, laying to the side. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her as he pet her hair and covered her face with soft kisses.

Tobirama smiled in agreement, “Truly.” She hummed, hands gently running up and down his exposed skin, legs tangled together. She let out a small yawn, cuddling close. “Mm, bedtime.” She insisted.

Madara chuckled, nuzzling against her. “Bedtime it is, then.” He pulled her into one last kiss, gazing at her lovingly. “Goodnight, Tobirama.” He whispered, kissing her cheeks, before pulling the blanket up and around them.

Getting comfortable in his arms, Tobirama laid her head on his chest, tucked against his body. She kissed his chest once, a hand coming to rest upon his stomach. “Goodnight, Madara.” She whispered back, allowing sleep to take over her body.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first Naruto fic I've ever written, despite the fact I've watched this show since I was like 8 years old. It was hard for me to really get into character since it was the first time I wrote for them, but I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Also, if you read this, shout out to raendown, because reading all of her fics inspired me to write this. You should totally check out her works, because they're the bomb.


End file.
